


Sing me

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [19]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Kim Wonpil, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Caregiver Yoon Dowoon, Age Play Little Kim Seungmin, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Cute Kim Seungmin, Funny, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: When Seungmin gets left at the company building scared and alone, Dowoon and Wonpil happen to find him sleeping in a dark studio.Little/s: SeungminCaregiver/s: Minho, ft. Wonpil and Dowoon of Day6
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Kim Wonpil, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Sing me

The day had been a mess, with so many things to do and frankly, it was just exhausting. It was no surprise when all the members filed into whatever van to take them back where they could shower and sleep, though they probably should have arranged who was going in what van... 

Chan walked through the door stretching his back followed by the others who all started the race to the showers, it was fairly quiet like every time they'd had a jam-packed day. The next hour nothing much had changed, they'd all settled down either in their rooms or on the couch to watch whatever had been turned on. 

All was calm there. 

All was not calm at the company building. 

Seungmin scanned his eyes in the practice room where everyone had been an hour ago, he had looked around for ages now and as much as he tried to stay big, it was failing. Any rational thoughts of calling someone had flown out the window when he'd started slipping the second he'd realised he was all alone in this big building, he didn't know the way. He'd never been there when little, his frantic searching came to an end when he slumped against a wall in a dark room, probably a studio. At this point, he felt like he'd walked for miles. 

Luckily, he was usually quite calm, sure he was beyond scared right now but he didn't cry because, in his eyes, that would make it worse. But that didn't mean he wasn't terrified, right now he wanted to be in his bed cuddled up with Minho, his main caregiver as he sang a soft melody to lull him into a deep sleep. He thought about it and slowly fell asleep on the hard floor of the studio. 

Just outside the room where he laid in a ball were two members of Day6, Wonpil and Dowoon, messing around with one another as they lightly shoved one another into walls. Typical behaviour from the maknae's. 

"I'm telling you, if it's not in here then you left it in the van," Wonpil whined, they'd been going studio to studio looking for this stupid drum stick. Wonpil simply couldn't understand why Dowoon couldn't just buy another, he was sure he had thousands anyway. 

As Dowoon rounded the corner and flicked the switch on he almost had a heart attack at the lump curled up on the floor, he dragged the other by the sleeve to show him his findings. Both stared down at him as if he was a rare item in a museum, the little remained fast asleep with his head tucked into his arms preventing them from seeing who it was. 

"Is that...Who is that?" Both of them muttered, it was practically impossible to tell from the position this person had rolled themselves into. Sticking out from a pocket was an ID card to get into the building, Wonpil knelt down taking out the card and reading it aloud. 

"Kim Seungmin," His face brightened up at the name of his fellow friend, all the Day6 members had a love for stray kids and especially Seungmin since he seemed to be their number one fan. Anyone would have thought they'd found gold, Seungmin was close to that. 

A whine emitted from Seungmin's mouth at the noise in the room, for some reason, Wonpil nor Dowoon had even questioned why he was laying on the floor asleep. Incoherent words slipped out of his mouth as he unravelled peeking a glance up at the two staring down at him. All three of them were of similar heights but that didn't matter when the older two looked like giants. 

Seungmin, now ignoring his rule of crying makes things worse, backed up behind a desk in the corner. The studio was fairly small, it reminded him of when Chan went live, the thought of the other members made him frown deeply and start whimpering. 

Dowoon and Wonpil looked like two lost puppies as they stared at one another whispering between them as they tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong. Did they startle him? A plausible cause. 

"Erm..Seungmin-ah?" Wonpil tried, he was awkward at the best of times and now was no exemption. The little stayed hidden away in the corner, a few strands of hair stuck up from behind the desk. 

"Hyung," Dowoon started, "I don't think he's him,"

"You what?" None of that made any sense, how could he not be him? This is real life, not a sci-fi movie. 

Dowoon sighed before explaining his logic, "Well, the 'normal' Seungmin would be over the moon to see us, he is far from that...As you can see," 

"What if he's having a panic attack?" Wonpil's eyes widened, he wasn't aware that he suffered from panic attacks but then again why would he know? 

"No no, I don't think so," Dowoon whispered, but given his deep voice it wasn't hushed, they kept conversing like the little wasn't even in the room with them until Wonpil made a move to walk over. 

"Are you alright down there?" He asked as h, once again, looked down. Soon realising that looking down on him was, one, a weird position to be talking to someone in and, two, quite rude. With some difficulty, he sat crossed-legged on the floor next to Seungmin. He was no longer crying, just sniffing but he trusted Wonpil and Dowoon after all he knew exactly who they were. Minho would sing him Day6 songs to get him to sleep, songs like _You were beautiful, Where the sea sleeps, I wish_ and, his favourite, _I try._

Seungmin considered the question asked to him, he was alright but at the same time, he wasn't. 

"Wan' Da," He looked right into Wonpil's questioning eyes awaiting his response, seemingly, he had slipped into quite a young headspace, maybe around 1-2 years. He could still talk, but it was minimal which wasn't good news for the two older ones. 

Dowoon, who was now also sat next to him on the floor, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the word 'Da'. 

"Da? What's Da?" He asked Wonpil but Seungmin pouted as he shook his head with a loud whine, the two looked over with wide eyes at the whine. He was acting like a child, they both thought it was weird, yet at the same time, they found it overwhelmingly lovable. 

"Da! Da! Da!" He emphasised as he raised his voice a little, now Seungmin was getting frustrated why couldn't they understand when everyone else did? 

The pianist, Wonpil, gasped suddenly, "Is Da someone you know?" Seungmin nodded his head, a smile growing on his face. The littles eyes fixated on something Dowoon was carrying, it was a small teddy bear, a keyring, that was hanging loosely on his backpack. He had gotten it from a fan meet and decided a good place for it would be his bag. 

Seungmin shyly pointed at the hanging, fluffy toy and looked at Dowoon with wide, pleading eyes. 

"This?" He asked, now also pointing at the bear. He unclipped it and handed it over, the little smiled so widely with his teeth showing, eyes squinted shut from such a bright smile. Dowoon wanted to laugh at the slight resemblance between his band member and the member of Stray Kids.

"Hey, I think I know what it is, what if he's little?" The members of Day6 had seen something online about it a couple of months ago but didn't think much about it, now the information was very much needed. 

Wonpil shrugged before turning back to the little, "How old are you right now, hm?" He asked softly, the little fidgeted with his hands for a second before holding up three then slowly taking down a finger leaving two. 

"Minnie wan' Da," He frowned, "Pillie an Woonie get Da?" He slurred, now they had another mission on their hands, who was Da? It was highly likely to be one of the other members, but which member? 

"Okay, we can do that," Seungmin clapped his hands with a small giggle, "But, what is his name?" They tried but all they got out of him was 'Da', they were starting to lose hope. 

"What if we just list the members and see his reaction?" Was the first idea but that didn't work either, Dowoon was starting to get nervous that another crying fit was about to happen if they didn't get whoever it was over soon. 

"I have an idea!" Wonpil said, maybe a little too loud but that didn't seem to bother the little who was crawling around the duo on the floor. 

"What's the idea-" Dowoon asked before trailing off at the little who had seated himself on Dowoon's lap with his legs stretched out onto Wonpil, they looked at one another laughing happily at the silly little. 

"Are you comfortable sweetheart?" Seungmin nodded, he had become a lot more accustomed to being with them and was no longer completely upset at the idea of Minho not being there, not say he wasn't upset at all though. 

Wonpil pulled his phone out searching up 'Stray Kids members' and showed the screen to Seungmin who looked at it carefully, first he smiled at the picture of his members and then he gasped at how cool he looked. 

"Pretty," He whispered pointing at the phone, "Da!" He practically yelled making Dowoon flinch given how close his ear was, his eyes followed where Seungmin was pointing finally working out who the mysterious Da was. 

"Do you have Minho's number?" Wonpil thought for a few seconds as he scrolled through his contacts, he nodded happily and clicked the call button but it went straight to voicemail. Just as he was going to call again, the latter was calling him back, he accepted and put it on loud speaker. 

_"Hello?"_ His voice sounded quite drowsy, he'd probably just woken up. 

"Da, Minnie wan' go home," Minho could hear the frown evident through his shaking voice, but before he'd realised that, Minho sat up ever so quickly in shock. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm coming love I won't be long," He raced into the front room with one shoe on looking at all the members confused faces, his phone was still held to his ear as he listened to Dowoon and Wonpil's story of how they came to find him. He had never felt so bad, he slid his phone into his back pocket and hurriedly threw his coat on. 

Chan raised an eyebrow, "We left Seungmin at the building," Minho groaned out, some of the members laughed but Minho remained in his sad, dumbfounded emotional state as he went out the door. 

Eventually, he made it to the building and legged it up to the floor they had told him, after looking room to room he found the right one. He opened the door seeing Seungmin sat in Dowoon's lap with his outstretched legs still on Wonpil as he watched a cartoon on one of the boy's phones, he was ever so thankful that they understood the situation and took it so well. 

Seungmin turned his head after hearing the door open and once he saw who it was he made move to hug the life out of him, Minho picked him up placing him on his hip whispering things in his ear. 

He soon switched his attention over to the two standing awkwardly in the corner, their legs a little stiff from being crossed for over an hour. 

"Thank you so much," Minho bowed multiple times, well, he bowed to the best of his ability with Seungmin seated on his hip. 

"No no, don't apologise we had a lot of fun," They said, in all honesty, it was the most fun they'd had in a while. That night, Seungmin curled up to Minho as he sang the usual songs, Seungmin had a couple of thoughts going through his head. He was over the moon that he had made two new friends and he wished he could play with them again sometime but next time not in a studio room. 


End file.
